Red Eye II
by Bluebaby555
Summary: He's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. Rating may get higher as story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

Tapping her long slender fingers against the counter of the bar, Lisa Reisert let out a bored sigh and glanced over at her watch. She swore if she had to listen to Brett Jacobs idiotic bragging about his high school football days for one second longer she was going to fall asleep right there in her seabreeze. Normally Lisa wouldn't be out with a pompous, self-centered jerk like this but she was doing a favor for Cynthia. She had been trying for weeks to get this guy to go out with her but he said he only would if she could find someone to go out with his friend Brett. After a week of desperate begging Lisa finally agreed. Lisa actually didn't mind doing a favor for one of her only friends but the truth was that she didn't like leaving the house much since the "incident" on the Red Eye flight only months ago. It was safe to say that Lisa was beyond paranoid no matter how much she tried to convince herself that there was nothing to be afraid of anymore. Even though Jackson Rippner was securely behind bars that didn't stop her from jumping when things went bump in the night.

"Yeah my senior year I won the all state championship."

Lisa shook her head up and down, trying her best to look interested. As Brett turned around in his chair to order another Samuel Adams from the bar tender her cell phone went off. Inwardly letting out a huge sigh of relief, she reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone, flipping it open.

"Hey Dad." She said, her voice secretly filled with pure happiness at the predictability of her father.

Ever since the Red Eye flight and Jackson Rippner her father would call her every couple of hours to check up on her. Their conversation was brief but when she finally closed the phone and put it back into her purse she fiend a look of disappointment.

"That was my Dad. He really needs me to stop by his house so I better get going." She said, standing up from the bar and straightening out her skirt.

"Oh come on the night is young." Brett protested.

"Look I'm really sorry I have to go but it was so nice meeting you." She lied, reaching out to shake his hand.

"I'll see you Monday at work ok Cynthia?"

"Ok sure." Cynthia replied, not really paying too much attention as she was completely wrapped up in her date.

Lisa pushed through the crowd of people and made her way out of the bar into the parking lot. She pulled her keys out of her purse and made her way to her car. She slightly jumped from fright and surprise when she felt someone walking besides her. Brett smiled down at her as he weaved his arm through hers.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"What can't a gentlemen walk a lady to her car."

Lisa quickened her pace and stuck her key in the car door, desperately wanting to get away from this jerk as fast as possible.

"Thanks but I think I can take it from here." Lisa told him, as she unlocked the door and pulled it open a jar.

A jolt of fear ran through her body when she felt Brett close the door shut and place his hands on her waist turning her around.

"Oh come on no good night kiss?" He said, leaning in close to her.

Flashbacks of that horrible day in the parking lot began to race through her mind.

"Look Brett I have to leave my Dad needs me."

"He can wait." Brett told her, making another move to kiss her.

Lisa's body shrunk back against the car as Brett began kissing her. As she felt his hand begin to creep up her skirt her heart began racing and the feeling of panic set in.

"Get off of me!" She yelled, pushing him away and kneeing him in the groin.

As Brett bent over in pain Lisa took her chance to runaway and make it back into the bar. A strong hand wrapped around her ankle causing her to lose her balance and fall harshly down onto the cold, unforgiving pavement. Her head hit the ground pretty hard and the last thing she remembered was a deep fog of darkness overtaking her senses and Brett crawling up on top of her and pulling roughly at her skirt.

"You're mine now." He said angrily ripping at her skirt.

Brett didn't even see it coming as the large metal bat came smashing down against his head.

"Correction. She's mine." Jackson Rippner said, as Brett fell over and blood began pouring out of his head.

Jackson wiped the blood off of the bat and walked a few paces over to his car, tossing the bat into the trunk. He then dragged Brett's body to the trunk and put it in slamming it shut once it was inside. He walked back over to Lisa and gently ran his fingers against the wound on the side of her forehead and then easily lifted her up and placed her in the passenger's seat of the car. As he climbed into the driver's seat and started up the ignition he paused and looked over at the unconscious Lisa.

"Poor guy. I guess no one told him that you belong to me." Jackson said, as he pushed his foot against the gas pedal and sped out of the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**You can thank Johnny Cash and his music for me getting this second chapter out so quickly lol. He's a good muse.**

A blinding shot of pain coursed through Lisa's head as her heavy eyelids slowly opened and she regained consciousness. She made a move to put her hands to her head so she could assess the damage but her hands wouldn't budge. She looked down to discover that a long bristly rope tied her hands tightly together. Seconds later she tried to move her feet finding them in the same exact situation as her feet. Her head ached horribly as memories of the last thing she remembered raced through her brain. She remembered being on a double date with Cynthia and that jerk Brett Jacobs. Then she remembered him attacking her in the parking lot and that was it. She let out a breath of horror as she thought of what might have happened. She looked around and saw that she was in the passenger's seat of a car.

"_Oh my God Brett must have kidnapped me." She thought to herself._

After a moment she realized that there was no one else in the car and it wasn't moving. She turned her body around as best as she could and noticed that her door was open. She squinted her eyes and could see only a little from the glow of the car's headlights. She saw what looked like a large hole being dug up. Dirt was flying up everywhere in the air and she could see a shovel popping out of the hole every couple of seconds. Lisa knew that she definitely wasn't dead so she began wondering whom the makeshift grave was for.

"Oh my God." She thought again. "He's going to burry me alive! He's going to burry me alive!"

Lisa felt her throat and lungs beginning to close up and her breaths were becoming shortened and quick. She watched as a man climbed out of the deep ditch and tossed the shovel off to the side. She was trying to make out who it was because it certainly didn't look like Brett. She heard him pop open the trunk of the car and then she saw him drag a body wrapped up in a white sheet over to the grave.

"No Cynthia! They killed Cynthia! What are they going to do with me?" She thought, panicking like crazy.

The man pushed the body into the grave and began shoveling the dirt back into the ditch. Lisa closed her eyes and began to cry as she tried not to think what her horrible fate would be.

"If they are not going to kill me and burry me too then what are they going to do with me?" Lisa wondered, as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

After about 20 minutes the grave was completely filled in and Lisa closed her eyes even tighter as she heard footsteps coming towards her. She let out a small choked scream as she felt herself being dragged out of the car and roughly thrown onto the dirt covered ground. She opened up her blurry eyes for only moment to look around and immediately saw that she was in an extremely isolated area. No one would ever find her or could hear her scream. She closed her eyes tightly again and the tears started once again.

"Lisa don't cry." Said a strangely familiar voice.

Lisa cautiously opened up her eyes and found herself staring into the icy cold blue ones of the unforgettable Jackson Rippner. For a moment she thought she was hallucinating from that nasty blow to the head she had earlier.

"Never thought you'd see me again huh?" He asked, as a devilish smirk spread over his handsome face.

Lisa instantly began to struggle to try and break free from the ropes. Coming face to face with Jackson Rippner was a million more times horrifying than anything Brett and his buddy could have done to her. Jackson got down on his knees and grabbed onto Lisa's legs to stop her from moving around so much. He pulled a large sharp hunting knife out from his back pocket and when Lisa saw it she began to squirm even more.

"Please! Please don't do this! Jackson please don't do this!" She begged, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Lisa. Lisa. LISE!" He yelled, trying to get her to stop crying. She let out a final choked sob and looked at the knife Jackson was holding. "Now I'm going to cut you out of these ropes ok? I need you to stay still unless you want me to accidentally slip and cut off something that you might need in the near future. I need you to behave like a good girl and stop moving around. If you fight me back in anyway whatsoever when I take these off you're going to regret big time got it?" Lisa couldn't speak. "GOT IT!" He yelled, threateningly.

Lisa shook her head slowly and stayed perfectly still.

"Good because I just spent an hour and a half digging a grave and I'm in no mood to fight you right now."

He took his time cutting off the ropes. When he was done she quickly sat up and moved so her back was up against the car. She gratefully rubbed her wrists and ankles trying to dumb down the soreness from the ropes.

"I thought that you were in jail. How the hell did you get out?"

"Never underestimate me Lise."

"Who was that?" She asked, motioning her head towards the grave.

"That was your good buddy Mr. Brett Jacobs."

"You killed him?" She asked in horror.

"He was going to rape you. I'm sorry Lise but I couldn't very well let some asshole hurt what belongs to me."

Jackson crawled closer to Lisa and ran his fingers through her wavy curls. "We're going for a little ride now ok Lise? You try anything cute and…" Jackson took the knife and pressed it against her neck. "Well you get the picture."

Jackson stood up pulling Lisa up with him by the arm. He pushed her back into the passenger's seat and was about to close it when he suddenly had second thoughts.

"You know what I should never estimate you either." He said, taking a small pill out of his pocket. He roughly grabbed Lisa's face and forced the pill down her throat.

Lisa began coughing and choking and then she felt a strong wave of drowsiness come over her. Jackson smiled as he closed her door and got into the driver's seat. He turned on the silver BMW's high beams and continued down the deserted country road as Lisa feel into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson turned off the high beams and pulled off the road into the small parking lot of a sketchy looking motel. He got out of the car and walked over to Lisa's side. In one swift easy motion he yanked her sleeping form from the car and slung her over his shoulder. He walked through the door into musty smelling office and let out a frustrated sigh, as he discovered no one at the desk. Ringing the small golden bell angrily, a short nerdy looking guy came out of the back room.

"Can I help you?" He asked, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah I need a room."

"Sure. I'll give you room 8." He said, taking the key off of the hook on the wall and handing it to Jackson. He opened up the registration book and made a loud obnoxious sniffing sound. "What's with the girl?"

A large fake smile appeared on his face as he said, "Well you see my wife and I have been traveling all day and the little fire cracker just passed out in the car from exhaustion. I just didn't have the heart to wake her." He took the pen off the desk and signed the name _'Brett Jacobs' _into the book.

"Have a good night…" he glanced at the book. "Mr. Jacobs"

"You too buddy."

As soon as Jackson left the office he wiped the phony smile off of his face and walked a few doors down until he reached room 8. Unlocking the door, he stepped in and felt around the wall for a light switch. In the center of the small room there was a bed with questionable looking sheets, a worn out old chair with an outdated flower pattern, and another door that most likely led to the bathroom.

"Sorry honey I know it's not exactly what you're accustomed to but we can't be picky now can we." He said to Lisa, as he walked over to the bed and unceremoniously dumped her down onto it. He sat down on the edge of the bed and shook her slender shoulder until she began to slowly wake up.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bacey." He said, sarcasm laced in his voice. "There's my girl!" He shouted as her eyes opened up.

"Jackson?" She asked in a confused daze.

"Morning, or should I say evening Lise?"

Lisa was now fully awake and realized that it wasn't just a horrible nightmare that she was having after all. She backed herself up into the headboard in pure fear of what Jackson was going to do with her. She quickly surveyed the room trying to see of there was any possible escape.

"Ah, ah, ah." Jackson said, waving his left index back and forth. He slightly pulled open his jacket reveling a gun. "You even think of running or fighting and you'll be a very, very sorry little girl.

"What do you want with me?" She asked, pure hatred filling her voice.

"It's a long story Lise. Right now you need to get some rest because we have a long day of traveling ahead of us."

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked, the fear evident in her voice.

Jackson couldn't help but let a small suggestive laugh escape from his lips. "That all depends. What exactly do you want me to do with you Lise?"

Lisa looked away disgusted.

"Look I have a lot of things to sort out right now so why don't you go take a shower. You look like hell."

Lisa cautiously moved off of the bed, keeping her eyes on Jackson the entire time. She went into the bathroom and as soon as the door was shut she looked around for a window to escape out of. No such luck. She let out a defeated sigh and turned to look at her reflection in the mirror. Jackson was right about one thing. She did look like hell. Her skirt was completely ripped up and her white blouse was covered in dirt and to top it all off a large painful looking cut graced the side of her forehead. Lisa decided that she really did need to take a shower and she wanted desperately to get away from Jackson.

Lisa didn't know how much time had passed since she had been in the shower. She just stood there and let the soothing hot water fall over her body and wash her nervous thoughts away. Her heart practically stopped when the shower curtain was pulled open and Jackson stood in front of her. Lisa immediately grabbed the shower curtain in an effort to cover herself. Jackson looked at her with no expression on her face and handed her a white cotton towel.

"You've been in there for over an hour and a half. You're clean."

Lisa took the towel and pulled the curtain closed, wrapping the towel around her slender frame. She carefully stepped out of the shower and saw Jackson laying out some clothes on the sink counter. Lisa eyed the clothes suspiciously. She could have sworn that she had seen them before.

"Are those my…"

"Some of your clothes. Yeah. I broke into your apartment a few days ago and got some stuff that you might need."

Lisa was freaked out to say the least. Not only had Jackson Rippner just kidnapped her but apparently he had been sneaking in and out of her home and stealing her things. Her thoughts were suddenly broken when she felt Jackson lightly take a hold of her hand and sit her down on top of the closed toilet seat. He got close to her face and inspected the cut on her forehead. She flinched in pain when he ran his fingers across it.

"That looks pretty bad." Jackson said turning to the medicine cabinet to take out some rubbing alcohol and a few cotton balls.

Jackson hated the fact that, that asshole Brett had hurt Lisa. If anyone was going to hurt Lisa it would be him and only if she misbehaved. To bad he already killed the idiot because if he were still alive Jackson would have slowly tortured him for hurting Lisa. Hell he would have done it just for the fact that Brett even dared to look at Lisa. Jackson dabbed some of the alcohol on one of the cotton balls and turned back to Lisa and began dabbing it against the cut. The pain was visible on Lisa's face because of the burn of the alcohol. Even thought it stung badly she was strangely surprised at how gentle and caring Jackson was being. When he was finished he left her in the bathroom to get changed.

When Lisa came out of the bathroom she walked in on Jackson just getting off of his cell phone.

"Get some sleep." He told her.

Lisa walked over to the bed and sat down. "What about you? You need to sleep too."

"Of course I do which is why I have a little present for you." Jackson said taking a pair of handcuffs out of his back pocket. Lisa sighed inwardly knowing that Jackson wouldn't be stupid enough to fall asleep without her restrained in one way or another. He roughly grabbed her wrist and tightly handcuffed her left wrist to one of the metal bars of the head bored. Jackson kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed. Before turning off the lamp he watched Lisa for a long time and gently kissed her forehead.

"Night Lise."

Lisa's head was swimming with confusion as the room was blanketed in darkness.


End file.
